kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Yono
Yono, a.k.a. Yono the Destroyer, is the dark and destructive counterpart of the Monkey Mystic Weapon. He resides within a buried temple until successfully summoned. Physicality Appearance Yono the Destroyer appeared as a short yet upright-standing ape-like being with brown fur and green eyes. He spoke clear EnglishOh No! Yono!, but it is unknown if that is his native language, or if he knows it due to magic. Personality Yono the Destroyer was best described as evil. An ancient scroll called Yono a dark destroyer, and Yono himself took a great deal of delight in violence and wide-scale destruction. However, some of Yono's personality seemed connected to the will of his summoner. In short, the summoner's enemies were Yono's enemies, and Yono followed the summoner's commands. However, this only lasted until the summoner was defeated, at which point Yono was arguably free to pursue his own interests.Oh No! Yono! Curiously, there were several moments when Yono seemed content to sit back calmly and do nothing until he received an order. In addition, his decision to retreat upon his summoner's defeat, rather than run about unchecked, seemed to suggest that while Yono was undeniably evil, he was neither ruthlessly nor mindlessly evil, and either required or preferred having a worthy summoner to direct his power. Abilities Yono the Destroyer had surprising speed and strength for his short stature. He was able to outmaneuver and disarm both Kim and Yori at the same time with little effort, and typically announced his arrival by creating huge craters as he crashed into the ground. Beyond martial arts abilities, Yono the Destroyer possessed considerable magical abilities, such as levitating himself, firing explosive beams from his eyes and body, producing wide-scale blasts capable of shattering earth and collapsing buildings, and turning people to stone. He was also able to create a binding magical contract with the person who successfully unearthed him and obtained his services. Yono agreed to pursue the contract holder's enemies or interests, so long as they agreed to follow "the dark path of the Yono" in exchange. As proof of this deal, the summoner would receive a monkey-shaped stamp where Yono touched them. However, one hidden aspect of this was that when the summoner was defeated, Yono returned to his temple home, the summoner was turned to stone, and all three would descend back into the earth. Also, Yono's magical abilities seemed to be tied to his will, since once his summoner, Monty Fiske, was defeated in battle, everyone who had been turned to stone was restored to living flesh and blood, and the temple was instantly repaired. In addition, Fiske suggested that Yono was aware of his bond with the Monkey Mystic Weapon and could therefore lead his summoner to it. This was at least implied to be true: after Fiske stated his desire to find the Weapon, Yono lead him directly to its location. However, it could also be true that Yono was merely acting on Fiske's desire to finally defeat Team Possible, who were also present and had to be defeated regardless in order to gain access to the Weapon.Oh No! Yono! Biography In his search for the Monkey Mystic Weapon, Monkey Fist unearthed Yono the Destroyer from his buried temple in Simia Canyon. Because Yono and the Weapon were two sides of the same mystic force, Monkey Fist hoped that Yono would lead him to the Weapon, destroying any obstacles along the way, and allow Monkey Fist to possess both powers. Once terms were agreed upon, the duo headed to the nearby Yamanouchi Ninja School, where Monkey Fist soon realized that the Weapon he sought was actually a person: the toddler Hana Stoppable. A rather obvious realization as the Yono was likewise a living being. Attempting to protect Hana from harm, Team Possible, along with Master Sensei and Yori, challenged Monkey Fist, but were no match for Yono's sheer destructive power. In moments, Yono had turned Rufus, Master Sensei, and Kim to stone, and Ron was captured by Monkey Ninjas. Hana rejected Monkey Fist's offer and slapped him aside, so Yono jumped in to subdue her. However, Hana managed to dodge every single one of Yono's attacks, and in the process, also knocked out Monkey Fist. Yono acknowledged Hana's defeat of his summoner, freed the prisoners from their stone forms, and turned Monkey Fist into stone, leaving him to "find his destiny following the (dark) path of the Yono". Taking the place of Yono on the temple roof as seen when first dug up, and presumably the Destroyer's job for future summonersOh No! Yono!. Relationships The Yono and The Han An ancient scroll split in two parts described a connection between the dark destroyer Yono and the Monkey Mystic Weapon. After studying one of the scroll halves, Wade confirmed a bond between Yono and something known only as "the Han," though without the other half he was unable to make sense of it. While Yono the Destroyer was unmistakably the dark power in question, the other power turned out to be the adopted toddler Hana Stoppable, known fondly as "Han" by her older brother Ron Stoppable. Yono and Hana actually did have much in common. Both contained far more power than their physical appearance would suggest, and were greatly underestimated as a result. Both relied on someone to guide them: a summoner in Yono's case, and Ron in Hana's. Both had a vague but definite connection to the Yamanouchi Ninja School: Yono's temple home was both unearthed and then buried in close proximity to the school, and Hana was placed with the Stoppable family by Master Sensei, the school's head teacher. Though they were on opposing sides when they met, Yono and Hana never actually harmed each other. Yono repeatedly attacked Hana, who skillfully dodged and defeated Monkey Fist with ease. Yono instantly stopped attacking, acknowledged Hana's defeat of his summoner, and promptly retreated.Oh No! Yono! It is worth noting that Yono and Hana never held any strong dislike for each other specifically, despite their guiding influences of Monkey Fist and Ron respectively providing plenty of reason to do so. Though Hana did not dislike anyone outright, where she reacted with violence or at least rough play to Monkey Fist, her only reaction to Yono specifically was a greeting and smiles. For his part, Yono bowed to Hana once she defeated his summoner, a measure of respect he granted to no one else. The Summoner The exact nature of the partnership between Yono the Destroyer and the person who manages to summon him was unclear. It was known that Yono agreed to follow the summoner's commands, especially when attacking enemies was involved. In exchange, the summoner had to agree to follow Yono's path. As proof of this, the summoner would bear a normally invisible stamp of a meditating monkey. However, unknown to them and unannounced by Yono, this also meant that should the summoner be defeated, they would be turned to stone and accompany Yono when his temple descended back into the earth.Oh No! Yono! Paraphernalia Clothes Yono wore a purple Mandarin tunic with golden trim.Oh No! Yono! Quotes From "Oh No! Yono!" * Yono: "What part of YONO THE DESTROYER confuses you?" ---- * Yono: "So it shall be. No flash. Just crash!" ---- * Yono: "You have defeated he who has unearthed me. And now, as agreed, he will find his destiny following the path of the Yono!" Gallery ImagesCA5356OV.jpg|Yono - concept art yono1.PNG|Monkey Fist and Yono shake hands yono2.PNG|Monkey Fist with Yono's mark Trivia *Yono is one of the four characters, who's voice actor also voiced the Commander Kaine Star Trek alluded character in the KP episode: Dimension Twist, to be voiced by a voice actor from the Spongebob Squarepants cartoon. The others are Larry's mother, June; Professor Dementor's brother-in-law, Myron; and one of the scientists of Global Justice. Behind the Scenes Voice Actor/Actress Yono is voiced by Clancy Brown, who is famous for voicing the crustacean, Mr. Krabs, in the Nickelodeon cartoon, Spongebob Squarepants. Episode Appearances References Yono the Destroyer Yono the Destroyer Category:Mystical Category:Villains